


An Uchiha Bride

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: MadaSaku Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Lore - Freeform, MadaSaku Week, MadaSaku Week 2020, Mythology - Freeform, POV Haruno Sakura, Quests, Sharingan, Slow Build, Strong Haruno Sakura, dragon!Madara, well more like 'dragon shifter' I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: The last thing Sakura remembered before waking up in the middle of a strange sealing array was the genjutsu Sasuke had cast upon her.ORSakura gets summoned into a world of creatures straight out of fantasy and myth, like the locals tend to do once every twenty-five years or so. Only she’s not from a planet they usually get summoned from.They expect her to be OK with that.She isn’t.Day 6 (20/3)•	Mythology AU•	Secret Lover•	“Don’t lay a finger on him/her.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MadaSaku Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664476
Comments: 44
Kudos: 436
Collections: Down The Rabbit Hole, The Many Iterations of Haruno Sakura





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6...
> 
> Oops, I was a bit late with posting this up, and the first chapter is much shorter than I'd like because of it. I've also, like, been reading waaay too many 'hero summoning' manga which gave birth to this weird plot bunny. It's a Mythological/Fantasy AU, and Sakura will be having a few adventures before Madara makes his appearance.
> 
> Day 6 (20/3)  
> • Mythology AU  
> • Secret Lover  
> • “Don’t lay a finger on him/her.”
> 
> I've been meaning to write this for a while, so I kind of adjusted the plot slightly to fit the prompts... since it was right up that alley. Not sure if I'll be able to work in the last two prompts for this day, but I'll be going with the flow for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

The slight purple glow in that ringed eye of his was the only warning she got – before the spectral form was right in front of her, hand buried in her chest. _It hurt._ Only half of the pain was physical though. Sasuke had callously stabbed her, as though to kill her, and even if it was only a genjutsu it felt far too real. _He’d already tried to kill her once before, though admittedly she had been out to kill him too._ She closed her eyes soon after, heart aching as she slumped to the ground none too gently, succumbing to the effects of the vastly overpowered genjutsu cast on her.

Maybe, had she woken sooner she might have seen the white markings light up underneath her in a fashion so similar to the seals she and Naruto had poured over in the libraries upon discovering his heritage. Maybe she would have been that much more enthusiastic about finding a way back to the world which had left her so empty and broken-hearted after everything that particular dimension had thrown her way. But she hadn’t.

Instead, when she opened her eyes it was to something so vastly different than what she remembered.

* * *

_There was an actual ceiling above her head._ Sakura blinked, eyes flicking up to the gloriously high ceiling. It wasn’t the roof of a tent, and it didn’t leak and spill water onto her while she slept. It was solid wood, and seemingly dotted with floating balls of light to her eyes. That was the first clue something was very _very_ wrong, because there were no buildings for miles where they had clashed with Madara and Obito.

Stiffening, she pushed herself to a seated position, verdant eyes scanning every inch of the room, from the markings carved into the large granite tiles beneath her to the people dressed in strange, unfamiliar clothing. Hoods were drawn over their heads, casting their faces in shadow as they fussed over something. The occasional glance and horrified whisper was directed her way every now and then, and Sakura frowned at their attitudes. _They didn’t seem like ordinary kidnappers. In fact, they didn’t seem like people capable of kidnapping her in the first place._

Movement in the other corner of her eye had her spinning around to face the approaching figure. She was tall, horribly so, and Sakura stood on shaky legs if only to avoid a crick in the neck from staring upwards for too long – well, to lessen it, in any case.

“Welcome,” she spoke, and Sakura felt her eyes narrow as she spotted the _pointed_ ears spiking out from underneath long brown locks. _Was it a clan trait?_ She tilted her head, hand slipping into her pack to curl around the handle of a kunai. “Please be at ease.”

Sakura visibly relaxed but didn’t let her guard down in the slightest, gathering her chakra to her hands instead – just in case she needed to punch something and run. It seemed as though her arrival had been expected, given the calm welcoming party, though she wasn’t too sure she’d like the answers about why. “Where exactly am I?” she asked, confusion knotting at her brow as she glanced around the strange, oddly archaic-feeling room.

“You’ve been summoned, miss…?” the woman trailed off, staring at her enquiringly.

“Sakura,” she said, pushing herself to her feet, cursing herself for her almost reflexive answer. _There wasn’t any malevolence in the air as far as she could tell, but that didn’t mean these strange people meant her no harm._ She had been kidnapped as far as she could tell, but how, why, or where she had wound up were all a complete mystery to her.

“Ah. _Sakura_ ,” she murmured, testing the name on her tongue as though it were foreign to her. “I am Senju Kaida. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she continued, and Sakura blinked dumbly. _Senju?_ That made no sense whatsoever. Tsunade was the last Senju and she had spoken with her shishou enough to be certain of that fact.

“You haven’t answered my question – where the hell am I?” she asked again, nervousness pooling in her gut as she took in the style of clothing the other woman wore. “What’s going on?” _Something wasn’t right._

The woman – _Kaida_ , her mind corrected – frowned then, glancing over at the hooded figures still fussing over something in the corner of the room. “Your guardians should have told you about the possibilities of being summoned when you agreed to have the acceptance mark placed – it’s what allowed us to summon you in the first place.”

Sakura blinked, confusion plastered very visibly over her face as she tried to get her head around that information.

“Ebizo!” Kaida called, turning away from Sakura then to face an elderly gentleman whose face was hidden under the deep blue hood of his robe. “What is the meaning of this?” She strode towards him, occasionally glanceing back at her as they spoke. “She has no idea about summoning or the acceptance mark… did you make a mistake with the summons? She’s meant to be a mage from the Fifth World!”

“Mage?” Sakura echoed dumbly, trying to get a handle on why she had been _summoned_ as they had put it. _She was a shinobi through and through, not a type of mage summons._

“Ah,” the old man mumbled. “Seems as though we have a problem here, don’t we?”

“You think?” Kaida muttered, running a hand through her hair. “She’s definitely not from the Fifth World. What of her Mana Circuits? Can you sense any?”

Ebizo shook his head. “It’s why we’ve been fussing here… something went wrong in that ceremony just now, which has wound up with our… guest here being the one to answer the call instead of the intended recipient.”

“Do you know which world she’s from?”

Ebizo shook his head. “Likely unknown, given by the amount of mana drained.”

Kaida sighed, deeper that time, hurrying back towards her. “You have… my apologies for the summoning which has taken place,” she said, gesturing to one of the doors at the other end of the hall. “Would you mind accompanying me to a quieter place? It seems we have some things we need to discuss.”

Sakura could _feel_ the headache brewing.


	2. The Explanation

Sakura clapped her hands together, fighting the urge to laugh manically as _Senju_ Kaida finished her explanation. One about the many different realities, and how they had, in that particular one, managed to figure out a way to reach across them. “So,” she said, staring at Kaida – part of the Senju Clan of that particular dimension. _Oh yes, and the Senju Clan there were apparently a clan of elves._ “You’re telling me I’ve been _transported_ into this dimension… and there’s no way you can get me back to where I’m supposed to be?” she asked, the ache behind her temples informing her of the oncoming headache. _Kaida had told her that was likely an aftereffect of their terribly incorrect summoning._

“Given the amount of different realities there are – and there are numerous ones which are far too similar with only a few differences between them… it’ll be impossible to get you back to yours,” Kaida said, looking grim. “I’m terribly sorry for this horrible mix-up,” she continued, standing only to bow deeply at her disgruntled self.

Running a hand through her hair, Sakura sighed, sinking back into the alarmingly comfortable white sofa in the parlour room she seemed to have been brought to. “Stop bowing already,” she muttered, already far too uncomfortable with her situation. “It’s not going to get me home.”

“Given your lack of Mana Circuits, it would probably be best if you were to reside in the East Wing,” Kaida said, chewing on her lip. “You might be able to join the Quest… though you’ll probably only be called towards the minor clans,” she mumbled, and Sakura felt her eye twitch in frustration at the lack of explanation around that. _What exactly was ‘the Quest’?_

“I want to learn the method you used to summon me,” Sakura demanded, focusing on what she had been told _rather than everything else in that strange new world_ , not sold yet on the idea that she wouldn’t be able to figure a way back. It was time to put her big brain to use. She had ranked first in the paper tests at the academy for a reason.

Kaida shook her head. “Even if you were able to perform it – the ritual is one of this country’s deepest secrets – to learn it you would need to become part of the Mage Order, and that requires years of training, as well as the ability to use Mana. Your Mana Circuits are non-existent – so you can’t.”

Her hands curled into fists, mind working a mile a minute as she tried to lay out what she had learnt in her mind. The people there seemed to use some sort of internal energy to create things – though it definitely wasn’t chakra, otherwise she would have had the so-called _Mana Circuits_. Uses were more varied, and one didn’t need to use hand seals at any point in the process. She had learnt that just by watching as she was escorted to and from the parlour – and then to the accommodation provided for her.

Kaida had left her alone then, though not before bringing a few books for her to peruse – all of which were either about summoning or her new world, likely figuring out she needed time and space to digest the insanity of all which had just happened. Sakura felt her lip curl as she sat on the fluffy red rug of the fancy room she had been left in. It was hers, thanks to the messed up summons. Sakura would have happily traded the room fit for a princess in for actually being back _home._

 _Back where Sasuke had stabbed her through the heart, both mentally and in the genjutsu he’d cast upon her._ Tears bit in the corners of her eyes, and Sakura clutched at her chest, hating the feel of the tears leaking down her face. The same feeling as back when she had been pleading with him not to go. _When Sasuke had called her annoying._

Sighing, Sakura reached for the first book on the pile, grateful both of their realities seemed to share the same language as she began reading. _There had to be a clue. Some sort of hope that she could return to…_ Sakura blinked at the odd weight which settled in her chest at the thought.

Her feelings for Sasuke… she didn’t know much about them. They were a confusing jumble – a tangled mess which she had yet to sort through. There was lingering affection, she was sure. _Though she could still feel the pain of his hand buried in her chest._ She flinched, biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

It was better not to think on that. She just needed to concentrate on where she stood in this strange world – and how exactly she could get back. Not for the first time that day, she sorely wished she had delved into fuinjutsu. That was the only kind of jutsu available to her for dimensional transportation, given she didn’t have Obito’s Kamui ability, nor Kaguya’s Rinne-Sharingan. _Or Sasuke’s Rinnegan ability,_ her mind added, and she rubbed at her chest.

* * *

Her new world was confusing.

Sakura massaged her temples, flopping back on the clean white sheets and the red blankets and pillows atop them. There were so many different clans, and so many different races. Obviously, the Senju were elves, and Sakura had started reading thinking there might be other races from fairy-tales. There were. Sakura swallowed at the thought of dragons. There was a race of dragons there – split into Eastern and Western Clans which had differing appearances. The eastern kind were the ones she was familiar from in the Elemental Nations, but the western ones were that much scarier – shorter in body, with darker scales on the whole and menacing spikes and spines.

She shuddered, remembering the pictures in the book about those clans.

Worse still, the main clan of western dragons was known as the Uchiha Clan. Sakura closed her eyes, memories of Sasuke still rattling about in her brain as she rolled over and groaned into her pillows. The Uchiha Clan were _dragons._ Technically dragon shifters – but the principle was about the same. _It suited the memories she had of the Uchiha Clan in her dimension. They had been fire-natured more often than not._

But she didn’t particularly want to meet the alternate version of the Uchiha Clan. That would just bring back bad memories. Her shoulders sunk, and Sakura glared down at the books surrounding her. Not one of them had even a hint of an answer as to the method to going back home. Sakura wasn’t even sure one existed for them – because most people were summoned there because they wanted to be. _Because they wanted an escape or a fresh start._

Sakura didn’t need one.

She palmed at the ache in her chest.

Of course she didn’t. She liked her life back with Sasuke and the rest of Team Seven.


	3. The Adjustment

She couldn’t figure out a way home.

Sakura closed her eyes, flopping back on her bed, slamming a pillow down over her face to muffle the frustrated scream she let out. She had learnt rather quickly if she yelled or screamed someone would drop by to check on her. Sakura was only thankful she didn’t seem to have any neighbours in the nearby rooms to complain about the noise.

She didn’t know fuinjutsu, and she couldn’t start learning it when there were no resources. _No one to teach her, nor explain what sort of ink she needed._ Chakra needed to be compatible with it, from the little she knew about medical seals, and she highly doubted anything chakra-compatible existed, given they didn’t seem to understand chakra.

Mana wasn’t the same as chakra, as she had learnt through hours and hours of doing what she did best – pouring through books and spying on people in the rare event of her emerging from her room. They hadn’t detected her chakra when they had been searching for this _mana_ and they seemed to think her weak due to the lack of it.

Sakura had refrained from punching anyone and anything with her full strength thanks to that. Surprise was a shinobi’s best friend, especially in unknown and unpredictable situations. Rubbing at her chest, she frowned, throwing the pillow back up her bed so she could stare at the high white ceiling.

It was so different in style to the buildings back in the Elemental Nations. Closing her eyes once more, she groaned quietly. _Maybe she’d died and been incarnated in some weird afterlife which wasn’t the Pure Lands…_ Her shoulders sunk. _Or maybe this was the Infinite Tsukuyomi…_ Unlikely, given how this wasn’t a situation her brain or some genjutsu could have dreamed up. It was too weird. Too foreign. Too alien.

There was only one thing she could really do, no matter what the strange world was, given how she wasn’t going to making it back home anytime soon – and that was to wait for someone to rescue her, and in the meantime adjust to the strange new life there.

_After all, if no one came…_

Sakura swallowed, rubbing at the spot Sasuke had stabbed her through. _They would come, wouldn’t they?_ A shaky smile formed on her face. _Of course they would._

Her eyes narrowed. _Well, they’d try._ Sakura wasn’t too sure what to expect, given how an entire team of so-called mages hadn’t been able to figure out how to get her home. Dimension travel was complex, or so she’d learnt upon trying to read the scripts in the highly secretive room belonging to the summoners of extradimensional beings.

Sakura scowled at the thought that she now fell under that category. “Brilliant, just brilliant,” she mumbled, despair and misery crashing down on her. “Don’t lose hope, Sakura,” she said to herself, feeling as though she might have been clinging onto sanity by her fingernails. Her life was just far too strange, and the amount of screaming she had done recently was probably unhealthy. But as Tsunade said, it was better to let things out in private. Otherwise the feelings would just build and build until a breakdown occurred, and those were downright dangerous when it came to shinobi. “Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…”

Images of the sketches of strange creatures in the many tomes she had sequestered away in her room came to mind. They were so strange. A creature called a _griffin_ with the head of an eagle and the talons on its forelegs, but with the hind of a creature called or a _lion_ , and then there was the oddly similar _winged lion_ which was just a _lion_ with golden wings to match its fur.

Part of her wanted to see those creatures, but the other part of her was screaming in denial and saying it would be best just to stay in her room in the safety of the castle there. Because it was undoubtedly a castle, despite her having never really seen such a style of castle before. The grandeur of the architecture and the splendour of the lands around it left no doubt in her mind. But she couldn’t become too entranced by its beauty.

She needed to get home, sooner or later. Though something in the back of her mind told her it would be later, if at all. Naruto was the closest thing to a seal master back home, but she was fairly certain he’d never touched space-time with a ten foot pole. The Nidaime had taken years to craft the Hirashin.

The weight of the realisation fell down on her like a ten tonne brick. _It might be years before she could get home…_ and what would be the point in hiding in her room for however many years. Chewing on her lip, Sakura scowled at the feeling of tears building up in her eyes. _Did she really want to wait years to go back to a world which would have undoubtedly changed so much by that point?_

“Stupid summoners…” she muttered. If they hadn’t summoned her there she would have been with Sasuke… Sakura rubbed at her chest, staring blankly up at the ceiling. “Tomorrow,” she mumbled to herself. “Tomorrow I’ll go and find out more,” she promised to herself, pulling the same pillow she’d screamed into onto her chest.

Hugging the pillow, she rolled herself onto her bed, silently making preparations in her head for what she would do tomorrow. _It was like a long-term infiltration mission._ Sakura closed her eyes. That was all she needed to think of it as. Eventually she’d be back in Konoha with Sasuke.

She rubbed at her chest yet again, ignoring the strange twinge there as she thought of her home. _Of what she wanted her home to look like._ But would the reality of that live up to all the fantasies she’d dreamed of. It wasn’t like Sasuke would ever sweep her off of her feet and declare his love of her for the entire world to see. That didn’t suit his personality in the slightest.

But she didn’t mind that.

 _As long as he was there in Konoha…_ Sakura smiled, palming the odd ache in her chest again. _Everything would work out. She knew it would._ After all, things for Team Seven, no matter how crazy things went, always wound up working out somehow.

It was just how things went.

Team Seven’s luck, as most liked to call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping I can make the chapters a bit longer from here on in...


	4. The Quest

Morning came quietly, the eerie silence of everything around her making things seem different to the day before. Sunlight shone in through the white curtains, reminding her that she ought to have drawn the darker red curtains as well. _Why did they have two sets of curtains when one would do the job?_ Sakura laughed at the random thought. It was so much less crazy than the others which continued to swirl around in her head. _How many days had it been since she had been summoned to that crazy, unfamiliar world?_ She had lost track, buried in her research and mourning as it was. She missed her home, the familiarity which had once surrounded her like a safety blanket – that same safety blanket which had been ripped away from her then and there.

She felt so terribly lost, like she was a freshwater fish which had been suddenly dumped into the sea, and it felt uncannily like the situation was survive or die. _Or stay in that tiny room and block out the strange world in a way which seemed worse than simply dying._ At least if she died she might reclaim some familiarity. But that was a rather big _if._

A knock at the door startled her out of her stupor, and she called, “Coming!” Hesitantly, she hurried over to the door, peering through the eye hole to see who was on the other side. It was a nifty little thing which rather soothed some of her shinobi ways – what with the ability to see who was outside before opening the door. A must have, Sakura decided, for when one was snatched away from their very world itself and didn’t quite know who to trust.

Kaida smiled at her as she opened the door, and Sakura tore her gaze away from those pointed ears, focusing instead on her face. She didn’t want any more reminders she had fallen – or perhaps, more aptly, been dragged – into a world of myth and legend. “Good morning,” she said pleasantly, and Sakura nodded in response, because she wasn’t too sure what the lady wanted with her. She knew by then where she had to venture whenever she wanted food, and everything else she could find in her room, what with its ensuite.

“How can I help you?” Sakura asked, not stepping even an inch out of her room as she stared at the woman warily. Kaida seemed to take no offence, not that she really could, given it was a fault on her people’s side which had led to her being dragged into that foreign world.

“The preparations for this quarter’s Quest are beginning,” she said smoothly, face perfectly blank, expression unreadable in a way which wasn’t quite human. It unnerved Sakura and set her on edge. That was just part of the reason why she wasn’t particularly keen to interact with her or any of the others she had seen from afar. _There had been someone with a lizard-like head, and another covered in scales._ Often, she had resulted to consulting her books about the many strange and fantastical things she had seen since coming there. Part of her still couldn’t quite believe it – it was as though she had her head stuck in the clouds, caught in some sort of fantastical dream. Yet she wanted to go home to that suddenly rather grey and plain village. _Because familiarity was better than fantastical strangeness._

“The Quest?” Sakura echoed, a frown marring her brow as she stood there, restless in front of everything strange and unnatural to her.

“Ah, that’s right, you wouldn’t know,” she murmured, and irritation curled in Sakura’s belly like a fire dragon’s flaming breath. “The Quest is something all… newcomers to this world undergo, though it would be entirely optional to you – whether you wish to spend the rest of your natural life here in this room, in these halls, or whether you would wish to venture out and find yourself a place in this world,” Kaida explained, and Sakura’s eyes narrowed, suspicion and fear curling in her gut. She didn’t particularly like the sound of any of that. “It is the reason many are summoned here once ever twenty-five years.”

“So you didn’t randomly decide to summon a bunch of people to this world… there’s a reason?” she spoke, mocking scepticism lining her every word, the unspoken question there of _why?_ Why had they chosen to summon people from _other_ worlds? Why had they created the technique which had been the reason for her coming there, ripped away from everything she had loved and cared for. They had been the ones to come up with the creation of otherworldly summoning, but there had never been any information in any of the books she had read as to _why_. Part of her half expected to be called a hero and made to fight some force of evil. That was how those stories written by civilians usually went. She resisted the overwhelming urge to laugh. What point in her life had she gotten to so that she was comparing her situation to that of a fictional book’s?

“Of course,” Kaida said, either not offended by her tone, or so practiced in schooling her expression that Sakura couldn’t tell. Given how elves were essentially unaging, according to her big book of information, Sakura would bet on the latter. “We summon you, because otherwise we would die out… After years of figuring everything out, all clans came to an agreement to summon fresh blood to integrate into the clans, since otherwise our numbers would fall perilously low and we would die out.”

Sakura blinked, taking a moment for that information to soak in, before something fierce and hot curled in her belly. “You summoned us here to make us… have children?” she mumbled, voice barely above a whisper as it shook.

Kaida sighed. “No,” she said, closing her eyes then. “We just needed to introduce fresh bloodlines within clans – there are other ways to make you more akin to the clan you join,” she explained _as if that made things a whole lot damned better._ It didn’t. “Though, I would like to remind you, that ordinarily everything about this would have been explained _before_ there was an acceptance mark placed. We don’t usually bring anyone here against their will.”

“Except me,” Sakura snorted, something akin to a sob welling up in her chest. “So, you’re telling me, my choices are either to rot away in this room until I die, or to _become_ part of one of these clans and help _repopulate_ them? What kind of options are those?”

“That is… not the way I would have phrased it, but essentially yes – though rest assured no one will force you to do anything against your own will,” Kaida said, looking annoyingly calm despite the panic racing around inside Sakura _because what in the Pure Lands was up with those options for her future?_

“And of course that makes things _so_ much better,” Sakura muttered bitterly, because she was lost, alone, and confused in a strange world whose rules she had yet to figure out. _And the only way she would likely figure out those rules would be to ‘become part’ of one of the many, terrifying clans there were out there._

“If you have any questions, or if you would like to inform me of your decision, then please—”

Sakura huffed. “I’ll join one of your clans,” she said, because really there was no other option. She had already made up her mind to get out of that room, and from the sounds of things she might have slightly more freedom if she did as such. _Besides, she could use her chakra to escape things if things went south from what she had planned._ Sakura nodded. _That was as best of a plan she could come up with._ She only prayed it would work, and that things would go smoothly.

Kaida blinked. “I see,” she intoned, and Sakura felt a bitter jealousness rise up once more at the sight of that calm, blank face. She wished she felt half as calm as the Senju looked. “I will deliver more information to you about the upcoming Quest, given you are sorely lacking in that. You will have two weeks to make preparations and make requests for the supplies you will need to survive.”

“Survive?” Sakura’s head snapped around, heart in her throat.

“This Quest is not for the faint-hearted, and as weak as you are, particularly with no mana to your name, you may not survive it so,” she said, and Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch at the sheer condescension in the elf’s tone. _What she wouldn’t give to punch the other woman in the nose and sent her flying a good few metres…_ “If you change your mind about entering this—”

“I will not change my mind,” Sakura hissed through clenched teeth, a scowl curling at her lips. _She didn’t need that pathetic mana. She had chakra, and that would do enough of a job for her._ Truly, Kaida had no idea of who or what she had been before she had been thrown into that world.

Haruno Sakura was a shinobi through and through.

War, death, and survival were their trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I've gotten mixed up in my crossover ideas, and this took a seat on the backburner. I'm working on increasing the chapter length slowly, and this one is around 1500 compared to the usual 1100 before, so it's going up slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> SPORADIC UPDATES
> 
> T_T


End file.
